Devil's Cry
by SouthernDragon
Summary: When the Black Oni was called upon once he defended Japan from the evil of the Genma. Arisen once more the Black Oni must serve for a greater purpose; bringing peace to Feudal Japan. "This'll be one hell of a party!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! A new fic that I have been DYING to write. I have the first few chapters set out so I'm hoping I can have this one finished sooner rather than later.**

Alright so this is basically a crossover fic with Devil May Cry and Onimusha Dawn of Dreams. I can't label it as a crossover fic yet because they haven't set up the Onimusha Dawn of Dreams portal. I'm hoping that I can post as a crossover soon!

**Alright so this is set in Feudal Japan basically after the whole batte between the Black Oni and the God of Light. For those who have played Onimusha Dawn of Dreams it might make a little more sense. So basically what's happened is that the bad guys who were beaten with their tails between their legs want revenge on the Black Oni, Hideyasu or Soki as he refers himself to in the game. So they've summoned the help of a devil (Vergil) to come and take Soki out.**

Little did they know that another devil was waiting to greet them from the other side and now he's loose in Feudal Japan. How will this work out? Well you'll have to find out as you read.  
>There WILL be slight pairings later on in the fic so you'll have to wait and see.<p>

**Please do enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the 16th Century in the heart of Feudal Japan. The city of Tokyo was merely beginning to build up with buildings and houses by the people who needed these places to live in order to keep their lives in order.<p>

Just in the outskirts of Tokyo was a large and looming castle that looked over the entire city and all other life around it. Dark storm clouds formed around the castle as though trying to ward off a great evil that threatened to bring chaos and fear to the people of Tokyo and Japan.

The castle was tall, intimidating and often frightening to look into for too long. Deep purple cherry blossom trees were planted all around the front entrance of the castle as though the beauty of these trees were trying to give life and comfort to the dark castle. The cherry blossoms bloomed only once every year; sometimes with nothing more than a month of life in the beautiful flowers. But these trees that were beginning to bloom had a strange aura about them. They seemed larger and with much more life and light radiating from each tree.

The people who passed the castle or set out to admire the trees often thought that a servant to a hideous prince planted these trees whilst they were nothing more than small sprouts to bring beauty and life to the castle so people who walked past wouldn't feel as threatened or as frightened if they hadn't been planted.

Deep within the castle walls and up the very top of the castle was a room with an open balcony that could look over all of Tokyo and then some.

A man stood on the balcony away from the edge looking out at Tokyo and the life inside the city. He had a long sleek fan that he often opened and closed as though to amuse himself with. He had a traditional princely garb on with what appeared to be remnants of a large insect incorporated onto the garbs. His eyes held nothing but boredom as he stared down on Tokyo, waiting for the arrival of a promising ally... or so he hoped.

"Hey! Mitsunari!" Came a voice not too far away. The man came up the stairs and stared at the back of Mitsunari. The man had shaggy black hair with an eye patch that covered his right eye. He wore an almost western style warrior outfit with two sleek black sheaths concealing deathly sharp katanas. "I thought you said he would be here by the next moon." He looked around and turned back, a crow landing on his shoulder. "Well I don't see him. Is he hiding away shaking like a newborn kitten?" He cackled and threw his head back, the crow croaking and flapping its wings.

Mitsunari turned to the man his eyes sharp as though to pierce right through him. "Enough, Muninori. It is not time yet." He smirked and closed his eyes. "Besides the journey from the other side is a long one. We must be patient and wait."

Muninori sighed and threw his head back, wandering around the room. "I don't understand why you need a demon from the other side to complete the mission! I would have been better than a demon!"

Mitsunari looked at him unapprovingly. "Just like when you were defeated by Hideyasu and Akane? Hm? That was certainly interesting to clean up."

Muninori growled and bared his teeth. "That was uncalled for you mutated human centipede."

Mitsunari shook his head and tapped his chin with his fan. "No need to be behaving like spoilt children now, Muninori. I hired you to stand guard with the new one and that is exactly what you shall do. Failure to complete your task and you will regret it. Am I understood?" He sent an intense glare towards Muninori.

He growled and nodded curtly. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now go and make yourself useful." He flicked his wrist and turned back to face the open balcony. "Just wait, Hideyasu... I will destroy you this time. No amount of Oni magic can save you." He smirked and watched as the intense purple light hit the beauty and splendour of the cherry blossoms down below.

Hours into the early morning had passed by. Mitsunari stared down at Tokyo still his eyes dark with deep black bags forming underneath his eyes as he waited patiently for the arrival. He looked back slightly as a slumped figure entered the room.

"Sir Mitsunari. The portal! It has opened." The slumped figure looked as though he was the darker side of priest. He wore a priestly garb that sat over him evenly. His smile was fearful enough to scare the likes of most evil minions.

"Very good, Frois." He turned sharply on his heel to follow after the priest. "How far away is our friend from arriving?" He asked with a slight amused and excited look in his eyes.

Frois led the way. "N-not very far my lord! If I am correct with my calculations he should arrive within the hour. Mind you the portal took longer than.. than I had anticipated to open." He stopped in a room with a swirling purple vortex on the back wall.

Mitsunari stared at the vortex and narrowed his eyebrows. "Come now. You may come through."

They waited for the next few minutes as they passed slowly. A hand suddenly emerged from the vortex and took hold of the side of the portal frame. It gripped onto it tightly as though the vortex was trying to send them back.

Mitsunari frowned. "Come through."

"Well... if you insist..." Came the voice from the other side. Out emerged a zipping figure with a maroon jacket with a sword clenched tightly in the halter on the back. The figure was fast enough to leave a blur behind them with each movement. "Catch this, demon!" They leaped onto the wall and leaped off, a smirk on their lips as they pulled for two guns; a deep purple black gun and an ivory silver gun.

"Sweet dreams!" They fired round after round at Mitsunari and Frois.

Mitsunari growled fiercely and opened his fan, the bullets ricocheting from the metal like material of the fan and into the wall and the windows. "Is this a joke!"

The figure landed on the ground and smirked. "You tell me." He raised his guns and pointed them at Mitsunari's head. "Because I just love to involve myself with demons from another universe." He laughed and got ready to fire another round.

As his fingers nearly pressed down on the triggers another figure zipped through the portal. He wore a long three tailed blue jacket with red velvety material lined inside. He had his hair pushed back and his face was serious and angry looking.

He dashed forward and pulled out his sword, hitting the man in the maroon jacket dead on with it. "Now leave..."

The man groaned and pulled back, landing on the windowsill. "Well, catch you later." He smirked. "I have a bigger party to get to anyway." He jumped out of the window.

Mitsunari looked to where the man had left and turned to face the figure in blue. He smirked as the sword was put away back into its sheath. "Well... it was nice of you to finally join us. I take it your journey went well?" He asked as he led the figure back up to the top room and set himself down on a chair at an old mahogany table.

The man in blue stayed standing staring at Mitsunari. "I am not here for your petty revenge on this demon. I am here merely because you offered me something in return for his capture."

Mitsunari nodded. "Ah yes." He stood up and walked to the man. "If you complete this task like I order you will have all the infinite power you can get your devil hands on, my friend." He tapped his shoulder with his fan.

The man growled and slapped the fan from him. "Do not think you own me or that you think I owe debt to you. I am here to get the job done any way I can. And if that means taking all of you out at the same time.. then so be it."

Mitsunari smirked. "I think you and your new bodyguard will get on just fine." He clicked his fingers shrilly, the sound echoing through the room. "Muninori!"

Muninori entered the room his face contorted with anger as he stared at the new figure in the room. "That's it? You hired this scrawny bastard to complete something I could have done in half the time?" He stared at the figure and narrowed his eyebrows, the eye patch on his right eye moving with his facial expressions. "So what's your name, blue boy?"

The man looked him piercingly in the eye and narrowed his thick eyebrows. "Vergil."

Muninori cackled. "Vergil! You call that a badass name? I've carved things up with my katanas scarier and more menacing than you!"

As that was said he was suddenly slashed across the abdomen. Muninori gasped and fell to one knee, looking back as Vergil returned his sword to its sheath. "I don't take lightly to people like yourself thinking higher than me." He turned to Muninori. "Get in my way and I will kill you."

Muninori growled and stood up, wobbling a little before he finally followed after Vergil, growling back at Mitsunari.

Frois watched on with slight fear and looked up at Mitsunari. "A-are you sure this is a good idea? What if he turns on all of us?"

Mitsunari smirked and closed his eyes, playing with his fan more. "Oh he will cooperate Frois. You see even if he does complete what I have asked he will still need to prove his worth." He stood up and walked to the balcony looking down on the city. He then narrowed his eyebrows. "Although with the arrival of that other one... this may prove to be more of a challenge than I had anticipated."

Frois bowed a little. "But... but he could just have been sent here out of mistake master Mitsunari. I am sure the other devil will not attack us. H-he may be here for another reason. Just as we summoned Vergil this other devil may have been summoned also."

Mitsunari closed his fan and lowered it to his side. "Yes... but the question is who?" He curled his upper lip in a nasty snarl. "We are coming for you, Hideyasu."

Frois turned in a frenzy as he heard the sudden low cackle. "S-sir Fortin...Fortinbras?" He shivered a little.

Mitsunari looked back also as a figure emerged from nowhere dressed completely in white with a light purple glow around him. "You are forgetting, Mitsunari, that the demon world from which you summoned these devil's from is yearning for the power of the Black Oni." He walked forward and stopped at the balcony. "Ah what a lovely view tonight. What with the cherry blossoms in full bloom."

Mitsunari almost glared at the back of Fortinbras. "What do you mean by that, Fortinbras?" He walked to stand beside him, his head coming up to Fortinbras's shoulder. "Is there another power from these devil's we should know of?"

Fortinbras smirked, his eyes lazy with his hair gelled back lazily. "Aside from the obvious fact they are not full devils?" He looked to Mitsunari through the corner of his eye. "Though the blue devil may complete his mission this red devil your have summoned has a strange human aura to him. As though he wants more to be the human half of himself than the devil half."

Frois shook a little. "I-I don't understand what you are saying, s-sir."

Fortinbras sighed a little and turned his attention back to the cherry blossoms. "I knew you wouldn't understand, Frois. You are but a simple puppet in our plan. In case you both have forgotten our target is also a half devil if you will call it." He looked up at the storm clouds easing a little. "If this red devil you have summoned by accident destroys our target then... we may have further use for him."

Frois clapped excitedly. "Experiments? Well you know since my successful experiment escaped from me because of that blasted Hideyasu!"

Mitsunari opened his fan and flicked it at Frois, cutting him across his neck. "Enough about your blasted experiments!"

Fortinbras frowned disapprovingly. "Both of you should stop. Before I destroy you both with a flick of my wrist." He looked down as the sun decided to slowly rise bit by bit in the tired sky. "No... we can use this to our advantage." He turned to Mitsunari. "Have Muninori keep an eye out for this red devil! Have him monitor his behaviour... and if he does approach Hideyasu... Well this could work to our advantage."

* * *

><p><strong>TADAA! First chapter complete! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? I tried my best to keep all of the characters... in character. haha. Muninori isn't hard to keep in character. He just cackles all the time and wants to kill and rape everything. He's such an annoying character in the game x.o<strong>

And for Devil May Cry fans I really REALLY hope that I kept Vergil and Dante in character. Dante is so fun to write and draw! He's such a goof off but so bloody powerful! I love it!  
>Well this is chapter one. Next chapter I will be introducing Soki and I will explain a little more in that chapter!<p>

Thanks guys! Please review to tell me how I did! Feedback always helps me for improvement!

**~SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated at long last! I don't even know if anyone is reading this but for those of you who are reading this I had to double check through this chapter and fix all spelling and grammar mistakes. Hopefully its better now =)**

**Alright so in this chapter I'm bringing Dante and Hideyoshi (Soki) together. How will they cope? haha well you'll have to read and find out!  
>Enjoy guys!<strong>

As the sunrise came over the city of Tokyo; Sawayama Castle seemed to become more and more distant in the morning mist.

As the dark and looming shadows of Sawayama Castle dwindled further behind the sunrise the city of Tokyo lit up like a beacon. Dew seeped from the cracks in buildings and slipped down off of trees and their leaves.

The streets were quiet this early morning as many of the men in the city would soon need to awaken to attend their daily jobs in order to bring food, money and wealth to their homes and families. Many of the streets were poorly with disease and the dreaded Genma insects patrolling the streets looking for people to prey on to fill their bellies.

The Genma insects were created from mutilated people almost as though they were zombie like. They often grew from the 'cherry trees' that were contained under tarp and inside the parameters of Sawayama and most of the major forts and strongholds in Japan.

There was a time in the not too distant past when these 'cherry trees' were destroyed and good triumphed over evil. When a mere few fought back to resist the darkness consuming Japan that was soon to consume the entire world.

A young girl with the demon eye that could slow down time for her fast and flurry like attacks with her trusted Katana. Jubei Yagyu who set out to destroy the man who had betrayed the Yagyu name for the sake of power and greed.

A beautiful young woman who previously served under the orders of Hideyoshi Toyotomi; the crazed and possessed man who wanted to claim the world with the power of light, had betrayed them to follow after her heart. Ohatsu relied on her knowledge of explosives and firearms to aid her comrades on the battle field and inside the forts and strongholds.

A Spanish import who was used for terrible experiments by the man who had taken him in and raised him; Louis Frois desired to observe the human anatomy and create a super human capable of inhuman activity. Roberto was sadly the only one of the experiments to survive. His arms were given extra human strength so he could punch through walls and move heavy objects; which came in handy when he was defending Japan with his friends.

The eldest and wisest of the gang was a monk who often kept many secrets and knew too much and often proved it whilst explaining to his comrades about particular points in the forts and strongholds. He never revealed his age but everyone suspected he was older than he appeared. Tenkai was a wise old monk who relied immensely on his staff and spiritual power to combat against the evil forces.

A handsome young man with an outgoing attitude took upon the role as the leader of the little gang they had formed. Although, this was no ordinary man. He possessed the dark powers of the Black Oni. A dangerous and powerful force if the powers were to get out of control. Hideyasu, or rather Soki, disowned himself as part of the Toyotomi clan once he discovered what the 'cherry trees' were really used for. He had done everything in his power to defeat it and all the while trying to tame the beast within himself. In the end he had to pay the ultimate sacrifice. In order to defeat Fortinbras, the God of Light, Soki needed to use his dark powers to overthrow the light.

The world was at peace again with the light destroyed. Each member went their separate ways. Jubei continued to watch over Japan, Ohatsu married a Lord, Roberto went back to his home town and Tenkai continued to keep watch over Japan from the temple at Mt. Hiei with his student, Arin.

And what became of Soki? As though by the power of the Gods he was released back to Japan where he continued to keep watch over the people of Japan. He went back to his hideout in Tokyo so he had a better observation of Sawayama Castle.

As the sun sat nicely in the tired blue sky the rays of the sun became warm as they grew and expanded over the streets. From within a hideaway behind a broken fence was a closed sliding door that led into a hideout.

Soki groaned as the rays of the sun seeped through the rice-paper-like windows and felt warm against his face. He lay comfortably on his futon with his blanket covering his lower torso and his pillow half under his head with his rye blonde hair strewn everywhere.

He opened his eyes slowly; an ocean blue colour set in sunlight shone and sparkled. He sat up and stretched his toned arms up, his chest following the movements of his arms. He yawned loudly tears forming in his eyes as he clenched them shut. "Oh man. Well time to get up." He said to himself and stood up, his baggy white pants clinging to his legs as he walked to get himself dressed and ready for the day.

Soki never quite understood why he was given this extra chance to change the streets of Tokyo once more. He figured the Gods had wanted further peace and prosperity from the land and people living in it. He had understood where he stood from the people of Japan, Half or more of the population never realised what had happened and never knew of Soki's existence.

Oh sure there were stories and even legends of the Black Oni. But to the people this was merely an old folk tale that had been passed down through generations, Almost to keep the spirit of the story alive.

Soki never tried to reveal himself as the Black Oni or even felt that it was a great necessity. For what would others have to say if he decided to rant about his great power if he wasn't prepared to prove it? That's how he always saw it. More of a curse than a gift.

Soki looked himself over in his make-shift mirror as he combed through his thick rye blonde hair and tied it back in a half bun behind his head, his thick bangs falling forward to cover his forehead as he placed his head piece just underneath his bangs to support them. On his blue head piece were two demon-like horns, since he had been given then nickname 'The Blue Demon'.

He glanced over and saw his two broadswords resting against the back wall. Lamentation, a blue broadsword, which was given to him by his mother who was taken from him. It was patterned with swirls of blue water, cream like colours, cherry blossoms and a single coy fish. He treasured it dearly and never went anywhere without it... especially if he was going to kill the Genma insects.

The other sword was red with glowing golden circles and dark lines down its surface. This sword was used to purify demons and the Genma insects sending their souls to rest in the afterlife. But in order to properly use this sword Soki needed to obtain the Oni Orb from the other side of the spiritual gate. With this orb in possession he released Ohatsu from the Genma larvae eating at her body.

Soki looked at his reflection once more thinking back to his adventures with his old comrades. He knew Tenkai knew of his reincarnation but aside from the monk none of his old comrades knew he had returned. He smiled at the thought of his old comrades... his old friends who he treasured so much he had to keep them safe at any cost.

He looked to the east and noticed the sunlight boring through the windows. He nodded to himself. "Time to start I guess." He fixed up his clothes and picked up his blue slatted armour attaching it to his chest, arms, front and legs. He slung his two broadswords over his right shoulder and pulled on his samurai sandals. Once he was content, Soki walked outside and looked down both sides of the street before jumping over the fence and out onto the main road of Tokyo.

He glanced up at the castle and narrowed his eyebrows slightly. It seemed too quiet from his memory of the castle. He shook his head and turned his back to the castle to carry on with his patrolling duties. He had heard rumours of the Genma insects growing once again. He didn't quite understand why it was happening but he was determined to put a stop to the Genma and whoever was behind this.

"It can't be Fortinbras... I kicked him back to the light and I'm fairly certain all of his minions followed suit." He looked up in thought as he strolled along the road. He hummed to himself and stopped outside of a ramen stand. He raised an eyebrow suddenly when movement came from within the stand. "Ramen at this hour?" He reached back for his Lamentation and readied himself.

He waited for a few seconds with his sword at the ready. He gritted his teeth. "Come on!" He shouted. After he shouted; a Genma insect stepped out from behind the curtain. It wobbled as it walked to him with its sword drawn. Soki narrowed his eyebrows angrily and swung at the Genma. It screamed and collapsed to the ground, red foam escaping from the deep slash.

Soki looked it over. "Something isn't right." He whispered to himself and turned as he found himself surrounded by the Genma. He smirked and readied himself. "Don't hurry for my sake." He waited as a few ran forward. He slashed at them, yelling a battle cry as they fell to the ground. "HAH! Too easy!" He exclaimed as more rushed at him only to be hacked at by his sword.

The Genma hissed and circled Soki. He growled as more and more emerged. He was severely outnumbered as he continued to hack and slash at them. He exhaled and stood back. "Where are they all coming from!" He then yelped as he was slashed from behind. "DAMMIT!" He turned and slashed two more. Lamentation glistened in the sunlight as he readied it for another attack. "Alright... ready? One... Two..." He counted calmly to himself and prepared to run through the mass of Genma.

"THREE!" Came a new voice. Soki looked up for a second and saw nothing but a red blur. Gunshots flew from everywhere as the blur bounced from building to building, running along the fences and finally jumping into the air; spinning to make the bullets fly everywhere. "WOOHOO!"

The Genma fell one by one. Soki growled and hacked at the last few and put his sword to his side. He turned a little as the figure landed on the ground and began to walk towards him slowly, his boot buckles clanging with each step. Soki froze as he felt something touch the side of his head.

"So, demon, mind telling me why you're dressed as a human?" The figure was male from what Soki could tell from his low voice. "Demons don't just lurk around killing their own kind without a reason... So what's yours?"

Soki clenched his broadsword and flung it knocking the man back. "I could say the same for you!" He shouted and knocked back each bullet that was fired. He bolted, running for the man as a sword was exposed. "You'll run out of steam sooner or later!" He parried each blow with Lamentation that the man threw at him. Soki took in his features quickly; white hair with vibrant and striking blue eyes, a  
>biggish nose and a pale complexion. His jacket was long with three tails; maroon leather with buckles and straps everywhere.<p>

The man grinned. "What's your name, demon?" He matched blow for blow seemingly impressed by his opponent's skill and power.

Soki grinned and caught their swords. "I have many names." He then pushed him back and backed the man against a fence. "But it is courtesy for a challenger to state his own name before asking the challenged."

The man smirked. "Clever. The demon has brains." He then put his sword down. "Dante. And you can take your sword away from my throat. I don't bite... much." He grinned and clamped his teeth together.

Soki brought his sword down. "Well nice to meet you, Dante." Soki then looked up. "As for a name... hmm I don't really have one. I get called many things." He turned back to Dante, "But if you are looking for a name; Soki is it. That's what everybody calls me."

Dante grinned. "Soki... Well Soki if you aren't a demon," he glanced at his armour, "what's up with your sense of fashion? This isn't the feudal ages." He looked up. "Nice setup by the way. How long did it take? A day?"

Soki raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You aren't exactly all up with fashion either. Where did that jacket come from? The dumpster behind the tavern?"

Dante gasped and looked down at his jacket, almost insulted, and looked up at Soki. "Never diss the jacket!" He pulled out his guns. "Unless you want to kiss Ebony and Ivory. Cos I'm in the mood for some demon ass kicking!" He readied the guns. "Well? Whaddya say demon? Ahem I mean Soki." He smirked and pointed the guns at his head.

Soki smiled baring his teeth. "I've never turned down a challenge and I'm not about to start now." He then held an arm up. "But why would you name your firearms Ebony and Ivory? Why not... Blackie and Whitey?" He smirked. "Oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? Here let me set it back in place!" He rushed forward with his Lamentation held ready. "YAAA!"

Dante loaded his guns. "You'll regret that you blue bastard!" He yelled and dashed forward. "HAAAA!" He jumped and started firing round after round, the bullets ricocheting off the walls and pelting into the dirt. "WOOOO!"

They hacked, slashed, beat, shot and carved into one another for what seemed like hours. They finally stood apart from one another for a finishing blow. Dante puffed and panted, his trigger fingers red and sore. His hands were sweaty underneath his black fingerless leather gloves. He was determined to knock Soki back. He shot one more round of bullets. "Eat metal demon!"

Soki yelled as one of the bullets finally penetrated through his slated armour on his right arm. He hissed and dropped Lamentation, a cloud of dirt and dust rising as he fell to his knees. "Ah." He hissed as the bullet moved. He was still uneducated about guns. The only guns he had seen were those of Ohatsu's. These guns appeared to be in a league of their own.

Dante twirled his guns on his fingers and put them back in their place on his back halter with his broadsword, Rebellion. He brushed himself off and walked to Soki. "Nice one. You just had to get shot didn't you?" He barked at him. "Now we have to settle this all over again." He sighed and put his hands behind his head.

Soki growled. "You shot me you asshole! Don't go saying that it was my intention to get shot when you clearly wanted to shoot me!" He cringed and stood up.  
>Dante rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go! Blame the random stranger with the vintage jacket who just happens to have guns." He put his hands to his hips. "You're not a very good host you know. Take me to you place. I need food." He stretched his sore arms. "And a bath. Don't want the ladies clinging to me while I'm still sweaty and gross."<p>

Soki picked Lamentation up with his left hand and led Dante to his hideout. "Convinced I'm not a demon now? And if I'm such a bad host why are you following me?" He smirked when Dante rolled his eyes. "Just as I thought. A smartass with no brains." He led Dante to his hideout and removed his slatted armour hissing as the blood oozed from his wound.

Dante sighed. "Well since I shot you in the arm I'm expecting you to cut my throat during the night. Be warned I appear innocent and easy going." He then ran his finger up Soki's exposed back causing him to squirm and shiver. "But I fight back just like any other bastard getting a free meal." He then left Soki to have a bath.

Soki sighed and pulled a pair of chopsticks out from his food drawers and breathed slowly putting them in the small bullet wound and grabbing hold of the bullet with the ends of the chopsticks pulling it out slowly. He grunted and clenched his teeth tightly as his flesh squelched and pushed back. "FUCK!" He cursed as he pulled the bullet out and quickly placed a gauze to the bleeding wound; the bullet surrounded by a small pool of blood on the floorboards next to Soki.

"The sooner this bastard leaves, the better."

**Well there's chapter 2! Soki and Dante decided to settle things the old fashioned way! With insults and slashing at each other! Now you're all probably wondering how they understand each other; since Dante is American and Soki is Japanese. Everything will be explained later in the story! You'll just have to read to find out. hehe!  
>Well thank you to everyone who is reading so far! <strong>

**~SD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up and ready to be read! 8D . Fast update I know but I wrote chapter 2 a couple of weeks ago and published it not too long ago. I didn't actually know if many people were reading this but I've recieved 2 reviews from Meech Macko! Thank you again! And thanks to anyone else who is reading this =)  
>Alright so not much really happens in this chapter so it might get a bit dry. Please enjoy!<strong>

The night seemed to drag on for Soki as he clothed the gunshot wound and attended to his rude and unexpected guest, Dante. He cooked a small pot of rice, some potato, carrot, cabbage, onion and egg. He mixed everything around in the pot and dished it all out to eat.

The sun had started to set not long ago as the afternoon shifted to the early evening. Crickets chirped to one another as some fireflies buzzed around to give the night a calm atmosphere. Birds had gone to settle, rodents had shifted to their nests and the people of Tokyo moved to their houses to keep warm and secure for the night.

Soki had lent Dante a towel and some sleeping garments as well as a futon, a blanket and a pillow to sleep on. Soki didn't seem to mind having the extra company... He just didn't want to deal with the attitude he was given. And besides; this Dante was completely foreign to Soki, or at least he appeared foreign. He had never seen anyone around him with that fair skin tone, light hair and, most of all, vibrant blue eyes.

Soki, himself, had blue eyes which made him seem like a foreigner. "I can't put my finger on it." He said aloud to himself as he set out Dante's bedding and looked at the maroon leather jacket. Such strange clothing has to be foreign. No one in their right mind would walk around wearing that. But having said that no one would walk around wearing slatted blue samurai armour for no reason like Soki did.

He smirked to himself and looked down at the firearms, Ebony and Ivory. They had pictures of women on their handles. They were both beautiful and dangerous weapons as he looked them over and slid the tips of his fingers over Ebony very cautiously and gently.

"Nice huh?" Soki turned his head and raised his eyebrows in shock when Dante appeared in the doorway wet, naked and half covered with a towel. "Ebony and Ivory have served me well." He walked forward and looked at Soki. "Probably just as your swords have served you."

Soki watched as Dante circled behind him, his feet softly padding on the floorboards. Soki cleared his throat as Dante dropped the towel from his waist and pulled on the sleeping garments. "Yes, Lamentation has served me well." He looked back at his beloved blue broadsword patterned with a beautiful scene. "My mother gave it to me before she vanished." He then narrowed his eyebrows a little at what he had just said. Why did he just blurt that out!

Dante nodded and looked Lamentation over. "She's a beautiful sword." He walked to the sword and picked it up from its place next to Soki's armour. "Good grip on the hilt." He gestured as he swung it around creating a smooth slicing sound in the still air. He smirked and looked at the red sword. It had a fine surface and seemed to gleam in the dim light. He put Lamentation down and proceeded to pick up the red sword. It wouldn't budge! "Hm?" Dante grunted and tried to shift it. "Oh I get it," he turned to Soki, "this is one of these old Japanese jokes right? Well ha-ha. You got me."

Soki seemed surprised. "You seriously can't lift it?" He walked to Dante and picked the sword up with ease, twirling it and slicing through the air. Soki smirked. "So let's see here. A smartass with a strange jacket; two firearms and a thick broadsword can't pick up this simple broadsword?" He grinned. "I love where this is going."

Dante growled. "Watch it demon! Or I might just finish you off while you're sleeping!" He picked up his guns, the hammers clicking back. "That is if you even sleep!"

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm a human! The blue demon is just a nickname I've been given." He then looked down; suddenly thinking of Jubei... That time they had been caught by Tenkai the monk, having no clue he was really an ally. "Jubei." He whispered softly and suddenly felt a wave of sadness engulf him.

Dante raised an eyebrow. What was up with this guy? First he tried to prove he's human by defending himself and allowing Dante into his hideout and now this! "You alright there, Soki?" He sighed with a dramatic groan. "Don't tell me you're one of those sad, lonely, humans?" He dropped to his futon. "You need to warn me when you're going to get all bipolar on me."

Soki ignored the last comment. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He looked up at the ceiling. "I gave up everything I knew and loved to save humanity from enslavement from Fortinbras and the Genma. And then, by some twist of fate, I was sent back here. It's as if the Gods wanted me to serve for another purpose." He smirked. "Either that or I'm too sexy to resist another crack at life." He chuckled.

Dante snorted. "Yeah I bet." He then placed his guns on top of his jacket and lay down on the futon, hands behind his head. "Man it's been ages since I've had a decent set of sheets to sleep on" He yawned loud and obnoxiously. "Then again most of the time I settle for the couch and just close my eyes. And if that doesn't work; a pizza and a sweet strawberry sundae will do the trick." He sighed. "So... do you happen to make strawberry sundaes?"

Soki blinked. Pizza? Strawberry sundaes? He had never heard of such dishes. Were they some kind of demon delicacy? "Pi-za?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He then semi glared. "I assume another one of your jokes? Well I'm not laughing."

Dante was gobsmacked! He sat up. "You have never heard of a Pizza! It's the greatest creation known to mankind! The cheese! The ham! The bacon! Oh god the bacon! And all of the little pieces that come with it! You are seriously messed up, Soki! Well what about sundaes? Or ice cream? You HAVE to know what that is! You're not a true man until you've had a strawberry sundae!" He licked his lips and sighed. "What I would do for a sundae right now..."

Soki pulled off his shirt and prepared for a bath. "I don't know what a sundae is and ice cream sounds like something horrendous. Now if you'll excuse me," he pulled his hair from its messy bun and removed his blue headpiece; his hair dropping lusciously from its hold, "I'll be in the bath." He picked up his towel and night garments and left Dante gobsmacked.

"Never heard of a pizza or sundae! What kind of messed up place is this!" He sighed and plopped down, closing his eyes and slowly falling into a soft sleep. _'I have to admit, though, he seems like a nice guy. Ah fuck it I'll give him another chance to prove he's not a demon.' _Dante smirked and nestled comfortably under the covers.

Hissing as the water seeped into his wound, Soki let the salt water do its job knowing that a bath with salts was the best for his wound not to get infected. The skin around the wound had bruised making the skin purple and brown whilst the wound itself was still an inflamed red colour from the blood and skin slowly healing over. True it was painful but to Soki it was just one more scar to add to what he already had. He slid down the side of the bath and settled in the warm steaming water; his hair lightly touching the surface of the water.

"I should report to Tenkai about the Genma activity. He might have a solution or even a clue as to who might be behind this." He ran his hand through his bangs. "Because I sure as hell don't have an idea. That monk always has something planned."

Further away from the hideout stood Muninori on a rooftop with his crow situated on his shoulder armour. His shaggy black hair danced in the slight breeze. He smiled. "Hush, you will have your flesh soon enough, my friend." He soothed the crow.

Standing away from Muninori was Vergil as he scanned the location quickly with his sharp eyes. He looked to Muninori and narrowed his eyebrows. "Pathetic." He muttered and turned his gaze back. "He's there... I can sense his presence." He kept a firm grip on the hilt of his long sword.

Muninori grunted. "No need to charge in, Ver-gil. Mitsunari gave us strict orders to scope out the area and report back."

Deep blue eyes snapped to Muninori. "I take orders from no one." He then walked slowly down the roof to get to the road. "Get in my way and I'll kill you." He sauntered off into the night, his three tailed jacket sweeping softly in the evening breeze.

Muninori glared after Vergil. "Bastard thinks he's better than me!" The crow croaked and ruffled its wings. "I'll show him," he clicked his katanas free from their sheaths, "not to mess with me!" He let out an obnoxious laugh and charged after Vergil.

Vergil didn't seem to care the slightest bit as Muninori removed his katanas from their sheaths and charged at him with them both at his sides. He stopped suddenly and clicked the very top of his sword from its sheath and waited for Muninori to completely pace to him before he revealed anything else.

Katanas slicing through the air and crow croaking; Muninori yelled ferociously and jumped into the air, bringing both Katanas forward and slicing through the evening air, creating an almost whirlwind with his swift movements. "YAA!"He shouted and brought them both down hard grinning when they both came in contact with Vergil. He growled when he realised it wasn't the part of Vergil he wanted to slice.

With his sword drawn and his hand steady on the hilt Vergil held his sword high and with ease as Muninori tried to fruitfully slice through the single blade with his two blades. He noticed the angry expression as the patch covering his eye began to glow. "What?" He muttered when he noticed an angry red glow from under the eye patch. "What... is this?"

Muninori smirked as he caught him off guard a little and kicked Vergil straight in the abdomen, knocking the wind from him for a few seconds. "Get ready!" He shouted and allowed his eye patch to fall from his eye.

Vergil looked up, nothing but anger in his eyes as he stared into the depths of Muninori's demon eye. "The demon eye..." He had heard of it before in the vast library he had read through. He knew what powers it possessed and readied himself for the attack. He smirked with amusement. "This should prove to be humourous." He readied his long sword.

The world suddenly slowed down as Muninori made his dash forward; his movements swift and almost effective. He grinned when he watched Vergil's slow reflexes with his demon eye in place. "Nice try, Ver-gil." He dashed to the side and slashed Vergil in the side. Or at least he thought he had. "HUH! Where did he go!" His eyes went wide as he searched for the man in the blue jacket.

Vergil pivoted to the left and darted to the right and gave Muninori a clean slash across his back and kicked at the back of his left knee, causing him to drop to one knee and search for him. He hit the pommel of his sword in between his shoulder blades and danced to the side and stopped in front of Muninori. "Pathetic." He taunted and slashed Muninori across his right eye causing the man to howl and drop both katanas and put his hands to his eye.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and screamed when he was swiftly kicked in the head and sent rolling across the dirt skidding to a halt and creating a trail with his body. His body shuddered as he tried to regain his strength.

Vergil swung his sword swiftly and returned it to its sheath and turned his back on Muninori. "Like I said; get in my way," he then looked back at Muninori through the corner of his eye, "and I'll kill you." He walked off silently leaving Muninori scrabbling in pain in the dirt.

**And there you have it! Chapter 3. Now a few quick facts: I did research on Pizza and ice cream/sundaes (Yes I am THAT sad xD ) and I discovered that the first pizza was made and tested in the 1800 years. Now this story is set 200-300 years before then. So try to imagine how Soki feels and what he's really thinking when Dante squeals about pizza and sundaes xD**

**Well that's about it for now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again if it was a little dry. **

**~SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here. Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far! you guys are awesome. So I realise the last chapter was a liiiiittle dry because of the lack of action. I'm trying my best to keep Dante's humour and smartass-ness in this fiction and I really hope that he is in character.  
>Soki and Dante are fairly similar characters. They both slay demons, although the demons in this fiction are called Genma which comes from the Onimusha game. Soki is just a little more mature than Dante so you can understand why I'm into these two guys working together.<br>Alright so this chapter I'm hoping isn't too dry like last chapter was and I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

The night air was soothing and calm while gently washing through Tokyo's streets. It was now midnight and all had gone to rest for the day to come. All, it seemed, but one as a figure wandered calmly through the streets set on finding his destination, eyes hard and focused.

Vergil walked past house after house, trailed along fences and stepped over sleeping dogs in the streets. He didn't care about the houses, the people or the animals. He was going to find his prey and settle this matter once and for all.

Mitsunari thought he had Vergil wrapped around his finger. Dead wrong. He had no clue what or who he was really dealing with. The demon he had summoned was more dangerous and deadly than he had anticipated. Humans feared him as did lower ranked demons. He could annihilate an army of demons with just his blade alone.

Who was this demon? Not a full demon at all but a half breed. His all powerful father, Sparda, protected the human world from the demons miking him a legend to humans and demons. Sparda fell in love with a human woman... and thus was how Vergil came to be.

Vergil sneered as he walked further down the streets looking at house after house feeling the presence growing stronger and stronger. His eyes sharpened, his hands clenched into tight fists and the lines on his forehead grew deeper as he brought his eyebrows together in concentration. He stopped.

He looked to his left with a tired expression and saw four Genma hobbling over to him with their swords drawn and red glows in their hollow eye sockets. One stepped forward, hissing; "Our masssster iss mossst dissspleassed." They all circled him with their swords ready. They all hissed and ran forward.

Vergil closed his eyes and clicked Yamato but a fraction from its sheath. You only had to blink and all four Genma had fallen to the ground writhing with red foam oozing from a single, clean, slash to their chests. All slashes identical as they vaporised. Vergil sheathed Yamato and continued on. "Worthless."

He continued on to the next street looking up when an orange cat sat in front of a house and cleaned itself. He studied the cat and narrowed his eyes, picking up a strange feeling he was getting closer to his target. He walked to the cat and stopped; towering over it as it ignored him and cleaned its paws from its recent meal.

Vergil smirked. "He's close." He turned from the cat and continued on stopping, finally, at a fence. It appeared warn and tattered as though someone had been using it for sword practise. "Found you."

Inside was quiet as Dante snapped his eyes open and sat up looking around. He had sensed a faint presence and let it slip thinking it might have been an animal or something small. Now the presence felt much greater. So much power was feeding off from the presence.

He stood up and picked up his firearms and looked over to Soki. He was on his side slightly curled up with his hair neatly sprawled over his pillow. His fists were half clenched and he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Perfect. Dante quickly pulled off the night garments and changed into his clothes. He looked down at his feet remembering his boots were at the door. 'Damn.' He thought as he quietly crept to the door and kept his guns ready to fire if need be. And most of the time; he needed to shoot something.

"This bastard had better fuck off before I blow him a new asshole." He opened the door a slither and peered over hearing nothing but the humming of grasshoppers and the distant shriek of a bat or two. Everything appeared peaceful. Or it would appear peaceful to a regular human. But Dante wasn't a human now, was he?

He opened the door enough to get out and prepared to slip into his boots when he suddenly felt the wind grow stale. He jumped just as a blade came from nowhere and slashed the rice paper like material on the sliding door.

"That was bad aiming wasn't it?" Dante taunted as he stood up and twirled Ivory on his right trigger finger. "And it looks like you owe Soki a new door." He smirked. "Good thing he's a heavy sleeper."

Vergil frowned. "I'm not here to listen to your pathetic jokes. Give me the demon and I will spare your miserable life." He readied Yamato. "Fail to do so and I will rip your body to shreds. What's it to be?" His eyes hardened.

Dante whistled. "You drive a hard bargain now, don't you?" He looked to Vergil with a hint of amusement and curiosity in his features. "What do you want with the likes of a boring human?" He started walking around Vergil. "Of what use would you have with him? He's not a demon so you might as well just pack it in and piss off."

Vergil began to circle Dante, eyeing him off. "It does not concern you. Hand me the demon and you may leave."

Dante stopped and looked up in thought, his toes flexing and moulding through the dirt. "Sorry bro." He readied his guns. "No deal."

Vergil didn't wait to reply as he dashed forward with Yamato gleaming and reflecting from the light of the moon. He charged forward and danced around Dante; slashing and jabbing his blade in hopes of hitting him and having him beg for mercy.

Dante blocked most of the slashes and jabs with his guns, the blade instantly bouncing off of the metal of Ebony and Ivory. He watched as Vergil doubled back and dashed forward. He then shot round after round of bullets at Vergil as he pivoted and danced from the bullets and ran around him.

"If you're trying to weaken me you should forget about it! Since we came here I feel like I can beat the absolute crap out of you!" He laughed and then ran to the nearest house. He jumped swiftly to the roof feeling the ceramic tiles underneath his feet. They were cold and strangely smooth as he held his place and fired down at Vergil.

His vibrant blue eyes locked onto him even as he darted and parried each bullet. Zipping back and forth, Vergil finally stopped. They suddenly had a stare down.

Dante clicked the hammers back. Vergil readied himself and raised Yamato's blade into the air. The wind suddenly picked up around the two; their jackets flying and whipping wildly in the wind. Dante gritted his teeth and readied himself to attack.

"I'm not impressed!"

Vergil sneered. "You will be when you've had your limbs torn from your torso." He then leaped into the air creating a swirling whirlwind with his blade, replicas of his sword shooting out and surrounding him. "Game over, Dante." He brought Yamato; slicing through the air.

Dante growled and ran across the roof tops trying his best to avoid serious damage from the blades Vergil had created from his sword. He jumped into the air narrowly missing a blade as it managed to skim the bottom rim of his jacket. He landed and pivoted left as another blade shot out; catching him on the cheek.

"Ah!" He hissed as the blade not only tore into his skin but burned and felt like acid. He wiped the blood away and shot two rounds, squatting down as another blade caught a few ends of his hair. "Bastard." He growled and somersaulted down the roof and landed on the ground his legs shaking from the small impact.

"Not as tough as you think you are." Vergil taunted and released another blade at Dante. "You should have given up your pathetic ambition and joined me."

"I'm not like you." Another blade came at him. It caught him on his left thigh. He growled and clamped his teeth together; narrowing his eyebrows in frustration. "Your blades don't intimidate me!" He shouted and bolted forward shooting and manoeuvring past the houses as candles began to light with confused cries screaming in the darkness.

Vergil released two blades this time making sure to take Dante out quickly He needed to get his target and move on.

Dante rolled; avoiding the first blade. He yelled when the second caught him dead in his right shoulder forcing him to drop Ivory to the ground. He held his shoulder and yelped when Vergil appeared.

He gave Dante a swift kick to his face and slashed him on his forehead with Yamato. He watched him skid across the ground and finally stop. He walked forward and drove Yamato's blade into Dante's wound on his shoulder and began to twist the blade causing him to scream and clench the blade.

"Enough of this. Where is the demon?" He frowned when Dante refused to answer. He twisted the blade and tilted it causing blood to shoot up from the wound and splatter onto the blade. "Tell me, Dante." He pushed harder; pushing into Dante's collarbone.

"Go to hell!" He growled and raised Ebony shooting Vergil in the shoulder causing him to loosen his grip on Yamato's hilt. Dante shot up and shot again and again, Vergil's sword impaled in his shoulder.

Soki groaned and opened his eyes looking into the darkness. He sat up tiredly and frowned at the noises from outside. Gunshots and yelling. He threw the covers off and jumped up running to the door and pulling it open. He stuck his head outside and looked down the street, His eyes widened when he recognised that maroon jacket. 'Dante?'

He noticed a long and slender sword impaled through Dante's shoulder as he shot round after round of bullets as a man wearing a three tailed blue jacket. The man appeared foreign so Soki couldn't make anything of the man. Though, peering closer, Soki noticed the man had the same white hair as Dante; just pushed back so it stood up.

He watched as Dante gripped the sword with both hands and pulled it from his shoulder and threw it back at the man. He appeared as though it was a mere cut as he raised Ebony and gathered up energy.

"What... is he?" Soki wondered to himself as strong beams of energy shot from Ebony penetrating through the other's barriers.

Vergil appeared unimpressed as he stood tall as though the attack had not affected him in any way. He swung Yamato shrilly through the air and prepared to dash forward. He focused his eyes on Dante and leaped forward.

Dante smirked. "Easy." He then growled when Vergil suddenly vanished. "Another trick? Come on, Vergil! I thought this would be entertaining!"

Vergil appeared behind him. "Do forgive me." He then slashed Dante clean across the back and kicked right in the back of his ribs. He swung around and slashed Dante across the chest and kicked him right where he had just slashed causing him to drop to the ground. "Time to die." He brought Yamato back.

Soki growled and ran inside grabbing Lamentation and running outside to where Dante had fallen and was about to be slain by this man in the blue jacket. "ENOUGH!" Soki yelled as he dashed forward and managed to knock the sword away as it was about to be driven into Dante's chest. He kicked the man sending him stumbling back.

He readied Lamentation and stared at the man. He had almost the same features as Dante. The same pale skin, the same blue eyes... although his nose seemed to be smaller than Dante's. Soki swung Lamentation as the man swung his blade. Their blades caught each other as they both held their ground and tried to overpower the other.

"Get lost!" Soki growled and swung Lamentation again taking note at how the man's movements seemed to have slowed down. He was tired from the fight with Dante. Soki swung again and made a lucky shot when he slashed the man on the shoulder.

Vergil staggered back and sheathed Yamato. "I will be back." He sneered and turned sharply, his jacket following his movements as he walked off into the night.

Soki watched after him and knelt down next to Dante when he was gone. "Hey! Dante!" He looked him over and analysed the wounds. A couple seemed serious as Dante did not move. "Dammit." He said under his breath and picked Dante up and slung him over his left shoulder. He noticed Ebony laying on the ground with the moon reflecting on its violet surface. If Ebony was there Ivory couldn't be too far away. He picked up the black gun and moved on to find the silver one. He found the gun moments later and managed to carry Dante, his guns and Lamentation back to the hideout.

"You're really heavy." Soki said to the unconscious Dante and carried him inside and shut the sliding door with his foot, noting that he would need to replace it.

* * *

><p>Vergil reported back to Mitsunari and kept his distance from the lot of them. He eyed each of them as they stood behind Mitsunari. "I asked you to observe the area and report back to me." He tapped the tip of his fan against his chin. "Instead you run off into the night and challenge them. Have you forgotten who you serve?"<p>

Vergil narrowed his eyebrows. "I take orders from no one. If this demon means so much to you then take care of him yourself." He turned to leave.

Mitsunari stared. "Come now, Vergil. This is no way to behave to the one who will bestow you with great power." He looked to Muninori. "And you, Muninori, are worse. You left him on his own." He clicked his tongue is disappointment as though Muninori was a small child about to be punished. "Fail to stay with him again and you will sorely regret it." He turned and opened his fan. "I expect better results next time." He walked away leaving them to look after him.

**And there was chapter 4! I wanted to make it a fight chapter since Dante and Vergil fight so much in DMC. It's just brotherly battles and boasting; mainly on Dante's side haha! So now Dante is starting to catch up to what Vergil wants but he's still unsure of why he wants it... more to come!  
>With Vergil's sword technique also I took it from the DMC3 game and tried to make it like the attack in the game. It might have come out a little differently since Dante and Vergil were trash talking each other and I wanted the focus to be on both of them. I hope I did okay!<br>Much more to come later on in the story. It's just beginning! Thanks guys!**

**~SD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray chapter 5 uploaded at last. And thank you to my 3 reviewers for favings AND reviewing this fanfic. You guys are just plain awesome! Okay well kind of like chapter 3 this chapter might get a little dry. Why you ask? It's mainly because Dante and Soki are doing a lot of talking and so on and so forth. But I hope it proves to be interesting!  
>Thanks to you guys again and also to everyone else who's reading this! You guys are awesome *_*<strong>

Muninori growled when Mitsunari left the room. He snapped his angry gaze to Vergil who was standing still with his eyebrows knotted in frustration. He couldn't believe that Mitsunari was leaving the capture of Hideyasu in his hands! It just wasn't fair! 'I need to prove that I can do this on my own without blue boy getting in my way.'

Vergil looked to Muninori and frowned. "I warned you to stay out of my way." He placed his hand on Yamato's hilt. "You challenge me and report me to your leader. How childish."

Muninori sneered. "Coming from the loser who just got his ass kicked by Hideyasu." He then cackled. "For someone so mighty and powerful you're not very smart for losing to him." He stepped forward. "You may have had an upper hand on me during our battle, but" he laughed and turned around shaking his head as though it was the most hilarious thing that had happened, "Frois gave me a boost in my strength." He turned back to Vergil.

He closed his eyes and turned away. "I have no interest in listening to you talk." With that said, Vergil walked off leaving Muninori gaping like a fish.

Muninori growled and clenched his teeth. "Fucking bastard."

* * *

><p>Once Soki had dragged Dante inside he lay him down on his futon gently and put Ebony and Ivory to the side along with Lamentation. He sat Dante up and removed the maroon jacket and threw it with his firearms. He looked over Dante's wounds and nodded to himself.<p>

"Okay I think I know what to use." He stood up and walked to a wall with two sliding doors that were patterned with cherry blossoms branches. He slid one door open and looked on the shelves.

There were scrolls that he had collected the times he went to observe and clear out villages of Genma and the demons Mitsunari had planted. The scrolls were either valuable in their own sense or plain useless. Soki kept them tucked away so he would have something to analyse if he was planning to go to a different town or fort.

Tenkai would often send him missions to bring peace to a village or an infested area. Some of the missions he was given were lousy and others were a test for Soki. Either way it kept him busy and kept him in pocket.

Soki found what he was looking for among the scrolls; a scroll that contained information on various antidotes and remedies for treating minor and serious wounds. He pulled it out and shut the door. Walking back to Dante, Soki opened the scroll and began to read it over.

"Mmmm." He wandered off into thought and, eventually, found the ingredients for a herbal wound cream. It didn't appear hard to make and seemed like would only take an hour or two to make. He set the scroll down and reached for the various ingredients.

He turned when he heard grunting. Dante sat up and put his hand to his forehead. "That... was one hell of a party." His voice was hoarse and his eyes were still adjusting. He looked around and saw Soki gawking at him. "What now? Ugh did Vergil slice my face off or something?" He felt his face. "Phew," he sighed," still there and waiting for the ladies."

Soki rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you're awake. That wound on your shoulder looks serious. I'm just making something for it now."

Dante yawned. "Can't feel a thing." He looked at Soki again. "Vergil said he needed to take a demon... did he mean you? I knew it. You're a demon after all." He rolled and took hold of his guns and walked to Soki, Ivory pushed against his temple. "Tell me the truth, demon. What does my brother want with you?"

Soki slapped the gun away. "I don't know! And I told you I'm a human! People just call me the Blue Demon." He raised an eyebrow. "And I could say the same for you... where did you and this Vergil come from? Are you a demon? If you were a human you'd probably be half dead from the blood loss."

Dante smirked. "True." He brought his guns down to his sides and sighed. "The truth is Vergil and I are half demons. Our father was Sparda; a powerful demon who sealed off the gateway between the demon world and the human world." He put his hands behind his head. "And for a while Vergil has tried to open the gate once again to consume the human world."

"And that's how you came to be here?"

Dante shrugged. "No clue. We were sucked into this vortex... well I was, Vergil looked like he wanted to come through."

Soki took it all in and sat down at his table. "So you did come from another world? Or universe?" He had heard stories from Tenkai of isles beyond Japan.

"I guess you could assume that." Dante sat also, placing his guns on the table. "Before we came here we were having our usual family duel." He smirked. "Stabbed me right in the stomach, the asshole." He looked to Soki. "A normal human would die almost instantly from Yamato's blade. But me," he leaned back on his hands, "I'm not your everyday human as I said."

Soki raised an eyebrow. "You're more of a pain in the ass than most humans. And I thought Muninori talked too much."

Dante picked up the scroll and looked at it. "I don't like it when people talk more than me." He smirked and then made a face. He didn't have a clue what was written on the scroll. It wasn't the wrong way up or sideways... "What the hell is this shit?" He threw it back on the table. "Weird demon translations?"

Soki blinked and looked at Dante as though he had grown a second head. "It's a Japanese recipe..."

Dante grunted. "And why the hell do you have a Japanese recipe?"

Was this guy mentally retarded or something? Looks as though that jacket was compensating for something. "I'm... going to write a letter to someone." He stood up and walked back to the sliding doors to retrieve some parchment, a calligraphy brush and a bottle of black ink.

Dante shrugged. "Whatever." He looked around Soki's little hideout and noticed a small gourd; possibly full of alcohol. He stood up and walked to the gourd and picked it up. He could hear liquid slushing around in it. He grinned. Finally some alcohol! He walked back to the table and set himself down on the floor crossing his legs. "Hey, Soki, got any glasses?"

Soki sat back down and placed the parchment, ink and brush on the table. He looked at the gourd Dante held. "That's sake... it's really strong."

Dante smirked. "Good. Well? Got any glasses?" He watched as Soki stood up and walked to a low shelf and pulled two tiny bowl looking cups off the shelf and came back handing one to Dante. "Wow, you really think I can't handle this?" Challenge accepted.

It was Soki's turn to smirk. "On the contrary. Here allow me to pour that for you." He took the gourd and tipped it slightly, clear liquid pouring out of its spout into his and Dante's cups. He placed it back on the table and raised his cup to his mouth.

Dante raised an eyebrow at Soki and picked the small, delicate, cup up. "Cheers." He then skulled it quickly and coughed. "ARGH!"

Soki laughed and tried not to spill his sake all over the table. "Your face! Hahahahahahaha!" Soki raised his cup. "Priceless!" He then downed his own sake and sighed.

Dante growled. "You fucking bastard!"

Soki wiped his eyes and picked up the brush and dipped it into the ink, bringing it down onto the parchment to write a letter. He painted quietly in the candle light. Once he was finished he put the brush down and allowed the ink to dry.

Dante looked up. "You took your sweet time." He looked at the strange symbols on the parchment. "Who's it for?"

Soki flexed his fingers. "A monk at the Mt. Hiei temple." He smirked when Dante made a face. "His name is Tenkai. I've written if he could give us some answers about the Genma's sudden appearance."

"A monk? What good will that do?" Dante went to his futon and dropped down onto it putting his hands behind his head. "Cast a few exorcism spells and rid the evil?

Soki picked the letter up and rolled it securely and tied it neatly with a small piece of string. He walked to his broken door and looked down at the orange cat. "Take this to Tenkai, friend." He tied the letter loosely around the cat's neck and watched it bolt off into the night. He returned inside. "Tenkai is more than an exorcising monk." He scratched behind his head. "Hard to explain."

Dante closed his eyes and yawned. "Whatever." He then shifted a little on his futon. "So what makes you think this 'Tenkai' knows anything about these demons?"

Soki blew out the candle flame and lay down on his futon. "Tenkai was the one who  
>explained everything to me. At first I thought he was one of them. But after a while he explained who was behind the Genma and the cherry trees. He's powerful in his own rite and knows too much. Honestly he's older than he appears so that monk has seen quite a bit in his time." He closed his eyes and nestled under the blanket. "Hopefully Tenkai can give us some answers."<p>

Dante drifted off a little. "I hope you're right about that, Soki." He pulled the blanket to his chest. "Well time for the sandman to do his work."

Soki lay on his back with his hands behind his head staring up into the darkness at his ceiling. If Tenkai didn't have the answers he was seeking then what was he to do? He couldn't fight them alone. 'I need a fallback plan if Tenkai doesn't have the answers.' He then sighed and closed his eyes; finally allowing sleep to envelop him for the second time in one night.

**Don't you just want to punch Muninori in the face! I know I did when I was playing Onimusha and even know. Ugh that cackle. haha. So Dante is slowly starting to understand that he's in another country AND universe I guess you could say. But in any case Dante and Soki seemed to have sorted out some arguments and problems... for now haha. You know they won't stop fighting until they're satisfied.  
>Thanks to everyone who's reading and next chapter get ready to go to Mt. Hiei! Why! Because the chapter is going to be allllll around Tenkai and Arin! yaay. Well thanks again guys!<strong>

**~SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here and ready! Thanks to everyone who is reading this fic so far! I hope you're all enjoying it.**

Days had passed since the battle between the two brothers. The streets had settled and the villagers attended to their houses or shops for damage and repair. The villagers merely suspected a group of bandits had swept through. In a sense they were correct. A blue jacket wearing bandit and a maroon jacket wearing bandit. They had never been seen or heard from any of the villagers.

Soki pulled on his slatted blue armour and tied his hair back. He picked up Lamentation and his red purification sword. "Well I'm going to patrol the streets. You can come if you like." He slipped into his sandals and looked to Dante.

Dante stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Beast sitting around here I guess." He strapped Rebellion in his back halter along with Ebony and Ivory. He pulled on his boots and gloves and followed Soki out of the hideout and onto the street.

There were a few clouds lurking near the morning sun but they didn't appear threatening. Soki led Dante down the streets and over bridges. "Welcome to my daily job." He chuckled. "Sometimes it benefits and sometimes it's a pain in the ass." He watched some small children play with their ball.

Dante followed Soki at a steady pace. "So you never really run into demons all too often?" He watched the children also. He then looked at the houses and noticed the damage he and Vergil had made.

"Don't worry about the damage. The villagers blame it on bandits." He grinned. "Though you would be considered a bandit in your own right."

"Watch it, Soki."

"Yeah, yeah. And to answer your question; demons pop up now and again. Usually just the low ranked ones. They're easy enough to kill."

Dante went to reply when a loud scream was heard. They both ran to the bridge and saw a woman being backed into a group of genma. They were hunched over and deformed. Their breathing was ragged with green mist steaming out with their familiar hissing.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!"

Soki rushed forward with Lamentation drawn. Dante stood back. What was that woman screaming out? It sounded foreign. "What the hell?"

Soki slashed the few genma and turned to the woman. "Run! Hurry!" He watched her quickly and pivoted left, slashing more genma away. Where were all these genma coming from! Soki slashed again and eliminated another three.

Dante drew Rebellion. "Time to join the party!" He flung Rebellion towards the genma and pulled out his firearms, shooting and killing more with Soki.

They worked together to push the numbers down until there were just bodies of genma laying around, red foam everywhere on the ground. Dante sighed. "Phew. One hell of a party." He turned to Soki. "Hey! Look out!"Too late.

Soki turned just as Dante had shouted and was hit dead on in the head by a massive club. He was sent skidding across the dirt and stopped; his head was bleeding and his were eyes closed. He was unconscious.

Dante pulled the hammers back on his guns. "Fucking asshole!" He dashed forward and shot at the massive demon before him. It looked like a half human half rhinoceros. When Dante was through with it, it would look even more deformed. "Eat metal, bitch!"

He shot and hacked at it with his guns and sword. He brought Rebellion back for one final blow and gave it a clean slash across its neck; its head flying from its body and rolling into the river. Dante flicked the blood off Rebellion's blade and ran to Soki. "Nasty gash." He slung Soki over his shoulder and picked up Lamentation. "This Tenkai had better write back soon."

* * *

><p>The morning dew settled across the forests of Japan. In the forests lived various animals and lurking spirits and often the odd genma or two. It wasn't uncommon to find them since they could just live off the life force of the animals and trees.<p>

Although, in this dense forest, there was one area that the genma feared entering. A barrier that kept them from entering; if they tried their bodies would be instantly purified and they would turn to ash. The place they feared was a section called Mt. Hiei and on this mountain was the temple of a certain monk said to be feared by many genma and demons.

The steps to enter the temple were a mountain in themselves. They were steep and looked as though they went on forever. The temple was a glory on its own. It looked as though it touched the clouds and led to the heavens. In this case it might just lead to such a place.

A small orange cat looked up at the stairs and licked its whiskers before making the gruelling task of conquering the stairs to the temple. It had Soki's letter tied around its neck; the letter bouncing with each step the small cat made.

Inside the temple was quite welcoming. There was a bed set up and an incense candle lit to give the temple a calm atmosphere. With the huge wooden doors open all of Mt. Hiei; the forest looked like a glorious shower of sunlight speckled across each tree with the dew reflecting the sun elegantly.

Sat inside the temple were two figures. Once was a small girl with a hood covering her hair. She knelt in front of the huge doors on a padded cushion, her eyes closed and her hands in her lap. She concentrated on building her spiritual barrier higher with her steady meditation.

The girl opened her eyes slowly and allowed them to adjust before looking up at the figure of her superior. She blushed a little and stood up and walked to stand next to him. She could tell he was looking out at the morning scenery. "Is something bothering you, master Tenkai?"

The man, Tenkai, looked down at the girl with calm and warm brown eyes and baby smooth skin. His hair was white and brought back in a controlled ponytail. He wore red slatted armour that gave off more of a monk vibe. He smiled warmly at the girl.

"All is well, Arin. Thank you for your concern." He looked outside again. "Simply beautiful."

Arin blushed up at Tenkai. "Y-yes, beautiful." She gasped and looked down when she felt a presence approaching. "Master Tenkai! I feel the presence of another approaching."

Tenkai kept his guard up and smiled when a small orange cat appeared. "Hello friend. What do you have for me?" He knelt down and took the letter from around the cat's neck. "Thank you. Arin, please get some fresh water for our small friend."

"Of course." She reached down and picked up the small animal and took it to the bed. "Wait right here." She beamed and rushed off to get food and water.

Tenkai opened the letter and sat down at his table and poured himself some herbal tea, sipping it gingerly. He licked his lips and quickly scanned over the parchment. "It's from Soki." He recognised these brush strokes in an instant. Taking another sip of his tea he read the letter.

Tenkai, There has been much genma activity here of recent

I have tried to find the source to no avail. I would have maybe

suspected Mitsunari again.

Could it be possible that they have returned? If so, you should

know there is another problem

Until recently there has been a stranger appearing. He seems

foreign and looks dangerous. From what I've been told his

name is Vergil. He is the son of a demon named Sparda

Tenkai choked on his tea a little. 'Sparda! It can't be...' He shook his head and continued reading.

I have acquainted myself with another half demon by the name

of Dante. He's loud, obnoxious and a little rough around the

edges. He said they came from another world. Is that possible?

Tenkai we need answers! We need to find who is behind this

genma population and put a stop to it once and for all

Take care and write back soon

Soki

Tenkai looked up and towards his wall of scrolls. He scanned over them and stood up. 'Sparda... That sounds very familiar.' He walked to the wall and looked at scroll after scroll.

Arin returned with a fresh bowl of water and a small fish. "It's not much but I hope it's enough." She set them down for the cat and stroked its back while it ate and purred loudly to show its appreciation. She giggled and looked at Tenkai as he rummaged through his scrolls. "Did you want some help, master Tenkai?"

He turned to the girl and smiled, shaking his head. "No, but thank you. Keep our friend comfortable please, Arin." He turned back to his scrolls.

Arin sat down with the cat. "Yes, master Tenkai."

Hours seemed to pass by as Tenkai read through scroll after scroll. The sun was high in the sky and setting the trees in a sea of light. Tenkai finally sighed with relief when he found what he was looking for. "Finally." He took the scroll to his table and sat down. He opened it and read it over.

Arin woke up after having a small nap to find the orange cat nestled comfortably on her stomach. It purred loudly and looked as though it was content and did not want to move. She smiled and stroked the cat's soft fur. "You may stay there." She giggled and looked at Tenkai as he read through a scroll. "What are you reading?"

Tenkai put the scroll down. "I received a letter from Soki about more genma activity. It is worrying that he has run into more genma, let alone more demons." He turned to Arin. "The sons of a powerful demon have appeared in this world. The sons of a demon named Sparda." He smiled at Arin's confused features. "Sparda was renowned for wanting to protect the human world from the demon world. He sealed off the gateway to the human world from the other side and fought to protect the humans. He was hated much by other demons and his power has been sought after for over two thousand years now."

Arin took it all in. "So how does this Sparda relate to the genma activity?"

"I said his sons have come from the other side and have landed here in Japan. I'm not sure how but I am fairly certain that Mitsunari is behind this." He stood up and retrieved a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and his goat hair calligraphy brush. "I have the answers Soki requires. Once he gets this we will need to travel to Sawayama to find who is behind this."

Arin stroked the cat and looked up at the ceiling. "You said it was Mitsunari..."

"We must first find the source of the genma and investigate whether it is Mitsunari or not. It might not be them behind this... it could be a whole new threat planning to take over Japan." He looked at Soki's letter again. "He said one of the sons is a threat... Vergil. By the look of the name it seems very foreign. And this Dante too." He took up his brush and lay the parchment down flat. Dipping this brush into the ink Tenkai began painting onto the parchment slowly and detailed every stroke.

Finishing the last of his brushwork Tenkai set the brush down and stood up to make some more tea. "Would you like some tea, Arin?" He smiled at the girl.

Arin beamed with delight. "Thank you, master Tenkai!" She picked the orange cat up and placed it on the bed next to her and stood up. "Is the letter ready to be delivered to Soki?"

Tenkai placed some tea leaves into the boiling water and nodded. "The ink is drying now. Once the ink is dry we will have our friend take the letter to Soki." He stirred the tea leaves around in the boiling water and placed the lid on the tea pot. Tipping it forward gently he poured the tea into two cups; one for Arin and one for himself. "It should reach Soki in the next two days." He picked up his cup and sipped the tea.

Arin walked back to the bed and sat down. "I will get our friend ready to transport the letter to Soki and his friend."

"Thank you, Arin." Tenkai turned and looked outside once more. He definitely had a good idea who was behind all of this activity. He just hoped that the letter reached Soki in time before he was attacked again. 'It is nearly time for the Black Oni to rise once more...'

**So as usual Tenkai knows more than he should haha. And yes I lied the whole chapter wasn't about Tenkai but most of it was! And poor Soki. Stupid rhinoceros thing knocking him clean out. Don't worry Dante will take care of him hehe. Well with Tenkai's knowledge and Soki's will to get the job done this should turn out to be interesting!  
>I think Dante should try and improvise a pizza to make Soki eat haha!<br>Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
